


A Tangle Of Tinsel

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Meddling Friends, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: anonymous  asked:Tree trimming with Sam and Bucky. Shenanigans ensue because they know you have a crush on Steve, and keep trying to get the two of you together.





	A Tangle Of Tinsel

 

* * *

As you stood on the ladder in the common room of the Avengers compound hanging ornaments on the enormous tree Tony had flown in; you glared down at Sam and Bucky. “If you two don’t cut it out, I’m going to come down there and kick both your asses.”

“C’mon, doll,” Bucky snickered. “It’s an honest question.”

“Asking me if I’m going to corner Cap and kiss him under the mistletoe is  _ not _ an honest question. It’s a leading one and one I’m not going to answer.”

Sam chuckled and handed you another ornament. “Too bad Stark had this tree brought in. We could have sent the two of you out to cut one down and bring it back.”

“Sam. Don’t start.” You pressed up on your toes, reaching to place the glass ball on a high branch. 

“I’m just saying. All alone in the forest, just you and Cap. The snow falling all around you. Your fingers get cold, your mittens wet. We all know Steve runs hot. Imagine sliding your hands up his shirt and warming your fingers on his abs.”

You looked down at Sam and refused to shiver at the mental picture he’d just painted. “Dude… what the hell was that?”

“Yeah, man,” Bucky muttered frowning at Sam. “You got something you need to tell us about your sexuality?”

“What? No!” Sam squealed. 

It made you snicker. “Hand me the tinsel.”

Bucky chucked the box at you, and you began to pick and place the shining strands of silver. 

“Looks good, Y/N.”

Every nerve ending in your body came alive with Steve’s praise when he wandered in the room and stopped at the foot of your ladder. “Thanks, Cap. If only I had better assistants.”

“Hey!” Sam and Bucky shouted at the same time. 

“You know what you did,” you muttered, eyeing them both. 

Steve frowned at the boys but smiled when he looked up at you on the top of the six-foot ladder. “You really shouldn’t stand on the top step like that. It’s too easy to fall off.”

“I know, but I can’t quite reach-” 

The entire tree tilted toward you sharply and you jerked back in surprise. The ladder rocked, your feet slipped, and you were falling through the air with a shriek. 

“Y/N!” 

The crash when it came happened sooner than expected as you landed on Steve and sent the two of you sprawling across the floor in a tangle of tinsel. Steve grunted as his back connected with the ground, and you landed straddling his waist, managing to catch yourself on your hands before smacking your faces together.

“Holy crap. Are you alright?” you asked, brushing tinsel out of his hair. 

“I’m fine. Better my back than your head.”

“True,” you chuckled, catching Sam and Bucky’s exit from the corner of your eye. “I think you just saved my life.”

He reached up and plucked tinsel from your shoulder. “Maybe. Too bad this isn’t mistletoe.”

You froze and stared down at him. “What?”

“You’re pretty hard to catch beneath it.”

“Steve.” Your gaze drifted down to his lips. 

He plucked more tinsel out of your hair. “Just keep darting out from under it any time I come near.” 

“Well.” You had to clear your throat when the word cracked. “Guess next time I’ll have to linger.”

Something hot and dark filled his blue eyes. “I don’t think I’m going to wait that long.”

Seconds later, he had you rolled to your back, pinned to the floor in a mess of tinsel, and was kissing you breathless.

A throat clearing broke you apart. “I do believe you are to put the tinsel on the tree. Not roll around in it,” Tony snickered. 

Steve pulled you to your feet and threw a handful of tinsel at the tree. Then the world was tilting a second time when he tossed you over his shoulder and headed for the door. “Tell Buck and Sam to get their asses back in here and finish up. Y/N and I are done.”

Tony’s face was priceless as you and Steve left the room, leaving a trail of tinsel behind. 

-The End-

 


End file.
